


Ртуть

by yehet_ohorat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehet_ohorat/pseuds/yehet_ohorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– А отличная бы из тебя вышла шлюха, – говорит Чанёль, и Чунмён поначалу не обращает внимания, стягивая насквозь мокрую рубашку через голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ртуть

**Author's Note:**

> За авторством охората – дорогому йехету. 
> 
> Поклонникам Чондэ, наверное, поостеречься. 
> 
> И да, мы знаем, что это не чернила, а переводные татуировки. ;)

– А отличная бы из тебя вышла шлюха, – говорит Чанёль, и Чунмён поначалу не обращает внимания, стягивая насквозь мокрую рубашку через голову.   
Замирает на полдороге, оборачивается, смотрит неверяще. В комнате больше никого нет, а Чанёль не держит у уха мобильник, но разве такое возможно? Чтобы ему… чтобы Чанёль…  
– Дурацкая шутка, – тянет Чунмён и смотрит на расползающийся по предплечью рисунок. Концерт вымотал донельзя, и тело пошло вразнос; даже кожа больше не держит, расплывается водостойкой краской для временных татуировок. Упасть бы и лежать, не вставая. Но еще нужно переодеться, принять душ, устроить разбор полетов. Мысли возвращаются к Чанёлю, и Чунмён хмурится: что это чудо за розыгрыш придумало.   
– Несмешно, говорю, – повторяет он и стягивает рубашку до конца, а когда поднимает голову, вдруг видит, что Чанёль, красноволосое чудовище с этими своими страшными ртутными глазами, уже не у стены, а рядом с ним, нависает, вглядывается, спрашивает не веско, но вязко:  
– А если я не шутил, хён? – И Чунмён делает попытку отступить, выдирая запястья из застегнутых манжетов, ах чертов дурак, как всегда забыл, как всегда…  
Пот стынет на коже потеками, и Чанёль наклоняется, целует, а Чунмён скован по рукам и совсем ошалел. Чанёль прижимается губами и ничего не делает, большой, горячий, кладет ладонь на спину, прижимается снова, приоткрывает рот, и это так влажно, и по-дурацки, совсем детский сад, что Чунмён забывает думать и дышать, а потом забывает красноволосого демона, жалобно мычит что-то и размыкает губы. А Чанёль вовсю скользит пальцами по лицу, шее, ниже, выше, да сколько можно, как можно, пачкаясь краской, и между ними происходит что-то сумасшедшее, мокрое, вызывающее, горячее, раскаленное… А потом Чунмён толкает все еще связанными руками Чанёля в грудь и отпрыгивает, наверное, на метр. Сваливает побыстрее, не оглядываясь.   
Манжеты рвутся без жалости уже наверху.   
  
Весь следующий день Чунмён не знает, как поступить. Уговаривает себя, что всякое в жизни случается, что глупости это все и неважно. Выискивает взглядом глаза Чанёля, но они не ртутные, а совершенно обычные, те, что не видят его и не смотрят на него, а пялятся бесстыже на весь оставшийся мир, ассонируют с улыбкой. Сердце обрывается где-то ближе к желудку и летит в пропасть, с высоты тысячи метров, и дальше внутри чернеет только злость, бьется ветром досада. Чунмён сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пытается как-то себя контролировать, дергает за манжеты другой уже рубашки, прикусывает губу – и во рту отдается эхом чужое тепло. А потом Чанёль машет кому-то рукой, подойди, мол, Чунмён хочет посмотреть, но чернота затапливает остатки разума: все подушечки, вся ладонь правой, той, которой гладил, измазаны краской. Слегка выцветшей, но все-таки ею, водостойкой краской для боди-арта.   
В себя Чунмён приходит только на кухне, задыхаясь, глаза будто туман по-прежнему стелет.   
– Ты что, хён? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Чонин, и Чунмён почти шарахается в сторону.   
Пытается дождаться вечера, чтобы поговорить, чтобы спросить. Не выдерживает, несется наверх, совсем уже потерявшись, где находится, и чудо – Чанёль тут. Один, разбирает вещи с по-детски надутым выражением лица. Поднимает взгляд, спрашивает спокойно:   
– Хён?  
И Чунмён срывается.   
– С чего это я шлюха? – спрашивает он наотмашь, будто бьет сначала под дых, потом по щеке.   
Чанёль только хлопает глазами в ответ, огромный лопоухий кретин, нет, ребенок – ребенок? – и делает шаг назад. Чунмёна несет, и он со всех сил толкает его к стенке, заглядывая снизу вверх в глаза, не ожидая ответа уже, просто чтобы толкнуть, просто чтобы…  
– Не смей так больше делать! И думать!  
Чанёль поникает головой, но Чунмён и мысли себе не позволяет, эту дылду нельзя жалеть, нельзя пытаться понять, потому что, черт, да что он себе вообще позволяет.   
Чунмён шваркает дверью так, что, по идее, должен обрушиться небесный свод.  
  
Наверное, все идет на поправку. Чанёль не позволяет себе лишнего, только настороженные улыбки, да привычный, по делу, фансервис. И Чунмён забывается, решает в какой-то момент, что не было ни красноволосого демона, ни ртутных глаз, наверное, примерещилось с усталости, с расстройства, с ноющего сердца. Присматривается к следам на больших ладонях, когда Чанёль вскидывает руки вверх, защищаясь от неуемного Чонина, но и там – только пролегшие линиями тени. Чанёль твердит бесконечное, заунывное “да, хён”, “конечно, хён”, и Чунмён чувствует себя нормально, куда лучше, чем два дня назад. Его больше не называют шлюхой, черт, да никак его не называют, не пытаются присвоить, не заявляют прав, не лапают, не целуют, обезумев, взахлеб, рьяно и глупо.  
А потом его в коридоре нагоняет Бэкхён и безразлично просит поговорить с Чанёлем. Не объясняет, зачем, но Чунмёну и так все понятно, просто тактика игнорирования провалилась. Может, не полностью, но достаточно для того, чтобы… Чунмён заставляет себя не думать, а главное – не идти к Чанёлю в комнату. Уж очень не хочется слушать извинения, кивать головой понимающе и делать вид, что все нормально. Бывает ведь такое: обзывают шлюхой, видимо, рассчитывая на эффект внезапности (а что, план вполне в духе Чанёля, учитывая его почти совсем оторванную крышу), а потом целуют. В порядке вещей. Каждодневное событие практически. А еще – еще Чунмёну не хочется делать вид, что ничего не было. Он не идет –   
  
– и платит за это сторицей. За завтраком Чанёль сам не свой, невпопад и несмешно шутит, почти не машет руками, и у Чунмёна тонет сердце. Чанёль будто застрял в периоде между мальчишкой и огромным зверюгой, не может решить, что нужно делать, а от банальной просьбы передать тарелку шарахается, как если бы Чунмён его снова ударил. Не то чтобы бил в первый раз. Чунмён злится до черных точек перед глазами, психует, еле сдерживая норов, чуть-чуть не срываясь. Больше всего он ненавидит, когда кто-то не может принять решение, взять на себя ответственность. И если накануне Чунмён был склонен считать все это шалостью, списать на график, усталость, уход Криса, в конце концов, на игры в повышенную мужественность – да что угодно, господи, то сейчас это выглядит дурной забавой, шалостью, пришедшей в не самую добрую и светлую голову, попыткой поиздеваться. Чунмён все-таки уходит с кухни раньше, страстно желая лишь одного, превратиться в ураган и разнести все вокруг на части.   
А в студии опять лезет Чондэ. Они разминаются вместе, под четким руководством безумного дуэта назначения “космос-космос”; дуэт шпыняет и подгоняет: Исин стонет над Минсоком, которого отчего-то заклинило на простой связке, Чонин – над Чанёлем, которого заклинило целиком и полностью, а местами, судя по лицам дуэта, вообще парализовало. У Чунмёна, на удивление, все в порядке, но в первом же перерыве – лезет Чондэ. Границ нет ни у кого из них, за столько лет Чунмён вообще забыл это слово, но все-таки надо и меру знать. Так Чондэ, правда, не скажешь. И уж тем более не скажешь теперь, когда ушел Ифань, когда все и так не слишком весело. Поэтому остается только вдохнуть поглубже и терпеть…  
Чондэ отлетает к стене. Чунмён моргает раз, другой, пытаясь сообразить. Тишина оглушает.   
– Грабли. При себе, – говорит Чанёль еще ниже, чем обычно.   
Чондэ удивленно вертит головой, но Чанёль не шутит. Смотрит исподлобья, зло и угрожающе. Ровно на одно мгновение Чунмёну кажется, что глаза ртутные, дикие. А потом Чанёль вылетает из зала.   
Чунмён понимает, что в какой-то момент просто перестал дышать.  
  
Остаток репетиции проходит под бравурные шуточки дуэта, от которых под конец начинает фейспалмить даже Сехун. Чунмён не обращает внимания, он ждет момента. А дождавшись, подлавливает Чанёля – мрачного и молчащего – и просит с ним поговорить. Против обычного им никто не мешает.   
– Прости, хён, – мученически басит Чанёль, и Чунмёну хочется убиться фейспалмом на манер Сехуна.   
На красноволосого зверюгу страшно смотреть: страдает открыто и неподдельно, мнется, не знает, куда себя деть. Совсем ребенок, а никакой не демон.  
– Чанёль-а, – говорит Чунмён, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Давай, этого всего не было. Ты меня не целовал.   
Чанёль опускает глаза.   
– И не называл меня шлюхой.   
Чанёль издает полный мучения звук, который сложно как-то охарактеризовать, но который вибрирует в воздухе и ноет в мышцах.  
– Потому что перед тем, как поцеловать, нужно говорить другие вещи.   
Чанёль ни черта не понимает, кто бы сомневался, но глазища свои, детские, удивленные глазища, вскидывает на Чунмёна, и в них столько надежды, что…  
Чунмён тянется рукой, обхватывает его за шею и целует сам, так и не дождавшись ни слова. В конце концов, всему свое время.


End file.
